


Tired

by kallie_larry_forever



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Abuse, Cuddles, Depressed Kellin, Depression, Fluffy, M/M, Self-Harm, Supportive Vic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallie_larry_forever/pseuds/kallie_larry_forever
Summary: Kellin had been battling depression for a long time; he was slowly improving. No one knew how bad it was, except his boyfriend, Vic. The two males had grown up together. They lived across the street from each other, so naturally as kids they became friends, and later on, when they got older, they became boyfriends. When Kellin would be having a bad night with his depression, he would sneak across the street and tap on Vic's window. He would always open the window and let him in, no matter what the time was. Vic would hold his boyfriend and stay awake all night if he had to, as long as it meant that he was okay and safe.





	Tired

**_The writing in bold and italics is a poem I wrote a while back titled Tired. I just changed the pronouns to fit the story_ **

_**He is tired of trying** _

Kellin had been battling depression for a long time; he was slowly improving. No one knew how bad it was, except his boyfriend, Vic. The two males had grown up together. They lived across the street from each other, so naturally as kids they became friends, and later on, when they got older, they became boyfriends. When Kellin would be having a bad night with his depression, he would sneak across the street and tap on Vic's window. He would always open the window and let him in, no matter what the time was. Vic would hold his boyfriend and stay awake all night if he had to, as long as it meant that he was okay and safe.

_**Tired of feeling he isn't enough** _

Tonight was one of the worse nights he had in a long time. He sat in his room clawing at his arms and crying while he waited for his family to go to bed. Once everyone was asleep, he snuck out of the house and went across the road. He had texted Vic, so the window was open when he got there. He climbed through the window and laid on the bed next to his boyfriend. He buried his head in his chest and cried. Vic didn't say anything; he knew the younger, pale, raven haired boy would speak when he is ready.

_**He is tired of trying to be** _

After a while, Kellin calmed down enough to talk to Vic. He told him what his father said. Kellin's father had come home drunk yet again and called him a pathetic piece of shit, and said that he wished he had never been born. Vic held him close and stroked his hair, "That's not true baby. You aren't a pathetic piece of shit. You are amazing, Kel." 

Kellin wiped his eyes and looked up at his boyfriend, "Why me Vic? You could have any guy or girl you want. Why did you choose the pathetic depressed boy?"

_**The person everyone wants him to be** _

"You aren't pathetic, Kellin. You are fragile and broken. You need people to support you, not bring you down. You are the only person I have ever wanted." He kissed the top of his head, "I love you, baby." 

Kellin smiled softly, "I love you too."   
Vic holds his boyfriend close and sighed. He was really worried about him. Kellin eventually fell asleep in his boyfriend's arms.

_**He is so tired** _

Kellin's phone rang early the next morning and woke the two up. He saw it was his dad and quickly answered it. "H-Hello."

"WHERE ARE YOU?" His father yelled through the phone.  
"I-I am at Vic's house, dad," Kellin stuttered nervously   
"I WANT YOU HOME RIGHT NOW, KELLIN."

_**Tired of working his ass off** _

Before Kellin could answer Vic took the phone from him. "You can't keep treating him like this. He is 18 years old. If he wants to be here, he can be."

"Who are you to tell me how to talk to my son?" He snapped  
Vic raised his voice and snapped, "I am the only person who cares about Kellin. I am the only person who tries to help him. All you do is make him feel worthless and lower his self-esteem. You are too much of an asshole to see that your son is far from okay. You and your wife only care about your 'perfect' daughter. Your son needs you to show him that he matters, he doesn't need you to come home drunk and call him a pathetic piece of shit and say that you wish he had never been born. He needs you to be a fucking father to him."

_**Tired of it never being enough** _

Jeuse doesn't say anything and hangs up. Vic puts Kellin's phone on the bedside and looks down at his boyfriend who was crying. He holds him close and rubs his back, "I'm sorry baby. I shouldn't have yelled. I know how anxious it makes you." 

He wipes his eyes on his sleeve and looked at him, "It's okay, Vic. Thank you. No one has ever stood up for me like that before." Kellin didn't know about the many broken noses and bruises Vic had caused. People constantly said shit about the pale, raven haired boy, and the Hispanic boy wasn't going to let them get away with it

_**He is so sick and tired** _

Vic plays with Kellin's hair, "Do you want some breakfast, baby?"Kellin shook his head, "I'm not hungry."  
The older male sighed and held him. "When was the last time you ate, Kel?" Kellin had an eating disorder. He had mild bulimia and anorexia so Vic paid close attention to how much he ate.  
"I ate all my dinner last night." It wasn't a lie.  
Vic stroked his hair, "Did you keep it all down though?"  
Kellin looked down and shook his head, "I threw it up. I'm sorry, Vic." He was on the verge of tears.  
He kissed the top of his head, "It is okay baby. I'm not upset. Can you try to eat something small for me please?"  
He looks up at him and nods.

_**He can't keep doing this** _

Kellin clings to Vic as the two walk through the house into the kitchen. Mike looks up from his breakfast, "Hey Kellin, rough night again?" Vic's family were used to randomly seeing Kellin in the mornings. They knew he was depressed and needed Vic; they didn't know the severity of it however. They had no problem with him coming over at any time he wanted. He was always welcome over

_**Acting like he is okay** _

Kellin nodded, "Dad came home drunk again."  
Vivian hugged the frail boy, "Well, I'm glad you came over. You are welcome here anytime." She turned to her son, "Have you told Kellin about what we were talking about last night?"  
Vic shook his head, "Not yet, Mama."  
Kellin looked at his boyfriend, "What haven't you told me, Vic?"  
Vic sat down at the table and pulled the younger male onto his lap, "Mama and Papa have noticed that you are here most nights now."

_**When it is all too clear** _

Kellin looked worried. Vic rubbed his back, "It isn't bad. Mama wanted me to talk to you about you possibly moving in."  
He looked at Vivian, "Y-you would let me move in?"  
"Of course Kellin. We would much rather you live here. I've seen the bruises. Vic says your father hits you."  
Kellin looks down and stays quiet.   
Vic rubs his boyfriend's back, "It is up to you whether or-"   
He cuts him off, "I would love to live with you." He looks at his boyfriend's mother, "Thank you, Vivian."

_**That he is far from** _

"You can move in whenever you are ready. I'm sure you have no problem with sharing a room with Vic."

The couple laughed.   
Victor put down his newspaper, "Whatever you two do when the door is closed, I don't want to know."  
Vic blushed, "I know, Papa."

Kellin played with his fingers, "Well mom and dad are both at work today. Can I move in today?"  
Vivian smiled, "Of course, Kellin. After breakfast, you two can go and get your stuff." She thought of the young boy as a third son.

_**He is so tired** _

Kellin ate a piece of toast, and Vic was able to get him to have a few bites of the eggs Vivian had made for everyone. After breakfast, they went across the road and started to pack up Kellin's room. The older boy packed up his clothes, while Vic packed up the items on the desk starting with the laptop. He opened the top drawer of the desk. Kellin tried to stop him but it was too late.

_**Tired of the hurt** _

Vic looked at the contents of the drawer, "Kellin, what is all of this?"  
The older male sat on the bed and played with his fingers, "You have eyes, Vic. You can see what that is."  
He sat next to his boyfriend, ''I take it I wasn't supposed to see that."  
"I thought that was a given, Vic."  
"I didn't know you could draw so well." The draw was full of drawings; quite a few being of Vic or depressing images

_**Tired of the pain** _

Kellin rolled his eyes, "Did you forget that I do art?"

"I know you do art, Kellin. I just haven't seen any of your drawings like this."

"I wish you didn't see them," he mumbled.

He rubbed his back, "I'm sorry. They are really quite beautiful"  
The pale, older male smiled a little, and they continued to pack Kellin's stuff up.

_**Tired of his life** _

They tried to finish before Kellin's mother got home. They were almost done when they heard he pull up in the driveway. Kellin dropped the box in his hand. Luckily it was only books. "Shit. She is going to kill me." 

"It's okay baby. You are 18, they can't stop you from leaving."  
Kellin freaked, "You don't understand, she won't let me leave."

_**Tired of trying** _

_'_ 'Kellin, are you home?" The two heard Kellin's mother call out.

The pale boy stayed quiet as he heard his mother walk down the hallway towards the room.

Mary opened the door and looked at the two boys. "Kellin Quinn Bostwick, what the hell do you think you are doing?"  
The raven haired boy stayed quiet. Vic spoke up, "He is leaving. Kellin is coming to live with me."  
She scoffed, "Like hell he is. This pathetic brat is staying here."

_**It would be easier** _

"Like I am going to let him stay with you and your asshole of a husband. He is coming with me. At least with my family, he will be cared for. You and Jeuse treat him like shit, and it isn't fair. You let your fucking husband abuse Kellin both physically and emotionally. You are a terrible person and a horrible excuse for a mother. If you wouldn't mind getting out of my face so we can finish packing and leave this fucking house." Mary didn't say anything and left the room. Kellin sighed, "She is so not happy Vic."  
The younger male rubbed his back, "It's okay. Let's get the rest of your things and go home."  
They packed the rest of Kellin's things and went back across the street. Mary stayed in the kitchen and ignored the two. The raven boy sighed and stayed close to his boyfriend as they left the house

_**Easier for everyone** _

When they got back to the house, they somehow made both Vic and Kellin's stuff fit in the not very large room. The wardrobe was literally full of clothes and the bookshelf was overloaded with books; both for school and for their own personal enjoyment. Once they were done, Kellin laid on the bed and sighed. The older male sat next to his boyfriend, "Are you okay baby?" 

"Yeah. My mom texted me about twenty minutes ago."  
Vic frowned, "What did she say?"

The pale boy grabbed his phone off the bedside and unlocked it. He opened the message and showed it to his boyfriend. Neither said anything as Vic read the message.

_**If he ended it** _

He put the phone down when he finished reading it and sighed. He held Kellin close, "They aren't good to you, baby. They have never been."  
Kellin clung to his boyfriend "I finally know why my dad hates me so much. I'm not his kid." The text message said that Kellin wasn't their child. His biological parents were his 'mother's' sister and brother in-law. They died in a car accident when Kellin was 6 months old, leaving him to be raised by his aunt and uncle.  
  
 **If he disappeared**

"It's okay baby. You are okay now baby. Your uncle can't hurt you anymore."

He was crying, "all I want is for them to love me."  
He rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head, "Shh, don't cry baby. I love you, my family love you. You are so loved here."  
He plays with the sleeves on his jumper, which Vic notices.   
"Can you pull your sleeves up baby?"

_**No one would notice** _

Kellin didn't look at his boyfriend and shook his head.

The Hispanic boy rubbed his back, "Please. I can tell you cut yesterday. Please show me."

He looked up at his boyfriend and looked into his eyes. He could see how much Vic loved Kellin and how much he worried about him. He could see the pain in his eyes. He sighed and pulled both his sleeves up to reveal many cuts covered in dry blood. The boy didn't dare look at his boyfriend. He knew he hurt him.

_**He could drop dead tomorrow** _

Vic got up and walked out of the room, which gave Kellin the wrong idea. He thought his boyfriend was upset with him. The younger male returned a few minutes later with the first aid kit from the bathroom. He took opened the kit, took out antiseptic and started to clean the red, weeping gashes that covered both the forearms of his boyfriend. "For the record, Kellin, I am in no way upset with you."

_**And no one would notice** _

He looked at his for the first time since he showed him the cuts, "You aren't?"  
"Of course not baby. I would never ever be upset or angry that you cut. I get upset if you try to keep it from me."  
He nods in understanding

Vic bandages both Kellin's arms and holds him. "I love you, and I always will. I want to spend my life with you. I want to have a family with you and grow old. Marry me. I know we are young, but I mean it, Kel."  
"I-of course, Vic."  
He smiles and kisses him, "So beautiful."

 

 


End file.
